theowlhousefandomcom-20200213-history
The Owl House
The Owl House 'is an American animated fantasy-comedy series airing on Disney Channel created by Dana Terrace. It premiered on January 10, 2020.https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1197563382167007232 Premise ''The series is a horror-comedy series that follows Luz, a self-assured teenage human girl who accidentally stumbles upon a portal to the Demon Realm. There she befriends a rebellious witch, Eda, and an adorably tiny warrior, King. Despite not having magical abilities, Luz pursues her dream of becoming a witch by serving as Eda's apprentice at the Owl House and ultimately finds a new family in an unlikely setting.''Amid Amidi (February 23, 2018). "Disney TV Animation Will Produce 2 New Series". ''Cartoon Brew. Retrieved on February 23, 2018 Production The pilot was in development for six months between April to September 2017.Ricky Cometa's LinkedIn. Retrieved on April 16, 2018. On February 23, 2018, Disney Channel greenlit the series. On Twitter, many of the production crew announced their involvement in the series. On March 22, 2018, supervising producer Stephen Sandoval announced production such as casting, designs, music, storyboards, and writing had begun.Stephen Sandoval (March 22, 2018). Tweet 976851933905522688. Twitter. Retrieved on March 23, 2018. On November 21, 2019, it was greenlit for a second season before the show could air. Cast Main cast *Sarah-Nicole Robles' as 'Luz' *'Wendie Malick' as' Eda' *'Alex Hirsch' as 'King, Hooty' Recurring cast * 'Tati Gabrielle' as Willow *'Issac Ryan Brown' as Gus *'Mae Whitman' as Amity *Parvesh Cheena as Tibbles *Eden Riegel as Boscha *Bumper Robinson as Principal Bump Crew Animators * Ricky Cometa – Art director * Matthieu Cousin – Character designer * Marina Gardner – Character designerMarina Gardner (April 17, 2018). Tweet 986357162703077376. ''Twitter. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. * Jess Marfisi – Character designerJess Marfisi (February 23, 2018). Tweet 967089661431578624. Twitter. Retrieved on April 12, 2018. * Rhea Dadoo – Storyboard revisionistRhea Dadoo (June 8, 2018). Tweet 1004127559653646336. Twitter. Retrieved on June 12, 2018. * Charlie Bryant – Storyboard artistCharlie Bryant (March 23, 2018). Tweet 977307649023803392. Twitter. Retrieved on March 23, 2018. * Stu Livingston – Storyboard artistDisney Television Animation News (April 4, 2018). Tweet 981608295659196416. Twitter. Retrieved on April 11, 2018. * Steven Sugar – Lead background designerSteven Sugar (April 17, 2018). Tweet 986353730420289536. Twitter. Retrieved on April 17, 2018. Producers * Dana Terrace – Creator/executive producerDana Terrace (February 23, 2018). Tweet 967071333849837568. Twitter. Retrieved on February 23, 2018. * Stephen Sandoval – Supervising producer Writers * Charley Feldman – Staff writerCharley Feldman (February 23, 2018). Tweet 967077185780527105. Retrieved on April 12, 2018. * Zach Marcus – Staff writerZach Marcus (February 23, 2018). Tweet 967072088627470336. Twitter. Retrieved on April 12, 2018. * Rachel Vine – Story editorRachel Vine (February 23, 2018). Tweet 967071696334110721. Twitter. Retrieved on April 14, 2018. Oversea Animation Studios * Rough Draft Korea * Sugarcube Animation * Sunmin Image Pictures International release Gallery 99555F77-9BBC-4396-AC03-56DF1D63D724.jpeg Eda, Luz, And King.jpeg The_Owl_House_poster.png The-owl-house-1.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 01.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 02.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 03.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 04.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 05.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 06.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 07.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 08.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 09.jpg 7C133813-14F6-46D1-9F90-5BAE503B1035.jpeg 1324D045-1B8E-4C1C-99DD-59B8114BF5B6.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden Promo.jpg Witches Before Wizards promo art.jpeg I Was a Teenage Abomination promo art.jpeg Videos Official Trailer �� The Owl House Disney Channel New York Comic-Con Sneak Peek! The Owl House Disney Channel Luz's Magical Journey Teaser The Owl House Disney Channel Magic of the Season �� Teaser The Owl House Disney Channel The Owl House - This The Season To Be...... (Promo) Luz Profile (The Owl House) Eda Profile (The Owl House) King Profile (The Owl House) Hoot Profile (The Owl House) Magical Apprentice Teaser The Owl House Disney Channel In Two Weeks... (The Owl House) Luz's First Mythical Quest (Clip) The Owl House Hooty and the Parliament �� Music Video The Owl House Disney Channel Best Witch Friends Forever ��‍♀️ Teaser The Owl House Disney Channel Disney Channel January 10th-12th Premieres (Promo) The World of Owl House! The Owl House Disney Channel This Season On... The Owl House Disney Channel Trivia * The series was originally scheduled to air in 2019 alongside Amphibia, but was delayed into 2020. Sources and references External link * * ru:The Owl House Category:Series Category:A to Z Category:T Category:Informative Pages